


Acrimony

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Allura (Voltron), I'm not done tagging yet, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: Keith never noticed her before, he never noticed her perky breasts or her womanly curves or voluptuousness, he never noticed how beautiful she was, he never noticed how kind she was, he never noticed Her. Keith was enamored and its unlikely his wife would approve of the sexual tension nor the blossoming affair between the Earl and the lowly Maid.orAu! Where Keith is an 1800's, victorian earl who slowly falls away from his wife in favor of his beautiful maid."Leave her be, Axca.""She is of Africa!""She is mine!"A/N! This story takes place in the 1800's, so I will include the actual historical setting of this time period. SO, if it hurts your feelings that people of darker skin were discriminated against back then, that people were prejudice, then I'm NOT sorry. -BreanaTheDollThe story was inspired by the song(s):"Africa" By Yemi Alade"Go Down" By Yemi Alade"Hello" By Kes The Band"Sorry" By Justin Bieber





	1. Chapter One|Prologue

A smug smirk graced his pink lips when she'd grabbed his collar with her dark dainty hands and pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "Tais-toi et embrasses-moi  _(Shut up and kiss me,)_ ,".

He took her waist with one hand and gently took her chin in the other, guiding her plump lips to his own. They met with a passion, lips pressing against each other, mouths opening and tongue's dancing the macabre. He trailed his hand from her chin up into her curly silver hair before he roughly yanked her head back to kiss on her neck. Her mouth fell open and a breathy moan fell out as he began to suck on her neck. He let out a low growl and bit into her neck, rewarded with a soft gasp. The white tablecloths stained with red wine when he hefted her up and placed her upon the dinner table. knocking over their glasses of wine. Like a dog, he crawls ontop her and traps her under him. Her big blue eyes stare up into his indigo eyes and for a moment they stay just like that atop the table. 

"Qu'en est-il de votre femme? _(What about your wife?)_ " She whispers, reaching up to touch the soft patch of alabaster skin his button-up shirt did not cover. 

"À propos d'elle? _(What about her?)_ "

"Comte Kogane _(Earl Kogane,)_ ," 

"Appelez-moi Keith _(Call me Keith,)_ ," He says in a low tone, his voice hard and husky. He lowers his head to connect their lips in a softer, gentler kiss.

"Ma chambre ou la tienne? _(My bedroom or yours?)_ ," He murmured once the kiss broke and her chest was heaving, her nipples pressing through her dress.  

# ♔ ♕ ♚ ♛

Keith's dark curly locks hung down as he stared into her face, his indigo eyes locked on her big blue eyes. The thick red blanket covered them from the waist down. His fists sunk into the soft mattress, holding him up lest he falls on her. She reached up and gently unhooked the silver chain holding his wedding ring that dangles from his neck, all the while her eyes never leaving his own. The air was still.

Keith gently ran his tongue over his pink lips before lowering his head for another kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her chin up to meet his lips in a wet, passionate kiss. Their lips pressed together, in repeated dry kissed before she parted her lips ever so slightly, inviting him in and he took it in vigour, delving into her warm mouth. She let his wedding ring on her breast, reaching up to entangled her clawed fingers in his curls as they kissed. He pulled away to plant a soft butterfly kiss on her jawline before venturing down to her neck to leave his mark. He sucked on her soft skin, drawing blood the surface to tint her brown skin scarlet.

She raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist as she tilted her head, giving him access to her neck. He sucked, he sucked until her skin was raw red before nipping at it with his teeth. She bit her lip as she rolled her hips on his own, begging for him. He took his wedding ring off her breast and unceremoniously tossed it to the side, not bothering to look where it fell. He sunk to his elbows, his body pressing towards her own. She kisses his forehead before taking his jaw in her hands, bringing him up to meet her mouth. 

"Alurra," He sighs out between their unfaithful kisses. Keith reaches up and entangles his fingers in her white curls as he bestows the kisses meant for his wife upon her. 

"Ne t'arrête pas, _(Don't stop,)_ " Alurra moans out as he licks down her neck towards her big perky breast. He drags his tongue down the melanated valley between her two breasts before roughly grabbing one of them. He ran his pink tongue over her dark rigid nipples before enclosing it in his mouth. Keith took her other breast and brought both of her heavenly lumps together and licked side to side, wetting each nipple with his plentiful saliva. Alurra ran her fingers through his soft black hair before travelling her roaming hands down his hairless back.

Keith ventured lower, leaving her wet breasts to bounce back to their perk on her chest. He kisses down her taut stomach until he reached her chastity. She was hairless and soft and Keith revelled in it. He pressed his nose against her soft skin and inhaled her scent. _God, she smelled so good._ Alurra bit her lip, her blue eyes watching him with fondness and anticipation in her purple pupils. She rubbed her breast, still feeling his tongue running their wet trails. She pinched her nipples and twisted them as she watched her lover lift her legs and put them over his shoulders. 

"C'est si beau, _(It's so beautiful,)_ " Keith admired as his eyes flicked from Alurra's yoniverse to her blue eyes then back to her yoniverse. Alurra had been blessed with plump pink folds that let her pink rosebud clit peek out, pink folds that curved ever so lightly as they reached her small opening. 

Alurra's cheeks burned bright red with a blush. Her eyes quickly flitted away as she murmured a soft. "Je vous remercie. _(Thank you.)_ "

Keith licked his pink lips and lowered his head. He acquainted his tongue with Alurra's yoniverse by flicking it out against her peeking clit. Alurra shuddered, feeling all of the nerve endings in her clitoris warm up. Keith placed a chaste kiss on her plump lips before diving into the unknown. Pressing his lips to her own, he pushed his tongue between them and tasted her organic wetness. She tasted so sweet, Keith couldn't help it. He swirled his tongue round and round between Alurra's lips, making her shudder every time he ran his wide tongue over her clit. Alurra couldn't contain her moans, she couldn't contain that knot of pleasure in her core he so tenderly unravelled. She ran her fingers through his hair and roughly yanked as he wound her hips, trying to evade the shocks of pleasure Keith shot up her spine. Keith reached up and grabbed her waist, holding her completely still. 

He delved in vigour, worming his tongue in and out of her wet vagina, tasing her sweet fluids. The womanly smell of her yoniverse in his nose did nothing but turn him on, fuel him. Keith ran his tongue between her lips, slowly, and paused to linger on her clitoris as he swirled his tongue. Alurra let out a cry and bucked her hips, knocking his nose in the process. Keith growled and nipped at one of her plump lips. 

"J'aime ça, _(I like that,)_ " Keith chuckled before he held her still and went back in, sucking on her clit as if it were a piece of those hard cherry candies he loved so much. Tears came to Alurra's eyes; welling up before they spilt over the sides. 

"K-Keith!"She cried out as she yanked his hair, hard. She bucked her hips as she came, salty cum running right into Keith's mouth. He lapped it all up like a good dog and came up licking his lips. He smirked at her before kissing her chastity. 

Alurra cupped his face, ghosting her thumb over Keith's bottom lip. Her lip trembles as she speaks, but her voice comes out fluent as she speaks, as she demands. 

"Baise-moi. _(Fuck me.)_ "


	2. New Chances

Allura’s family was of Africa.They had come from a small village high up in the mountains called Altea. They ventured from Africa to France, to find a better life. For the first quarter of her life, Allura was always happy, cared for and loved. She would remember Papa coming from a long nights work, weary with stress and tiredness but he always had time to tell her a story before bed. She always remembered the little outing she and Mama would go on, always buying a small loaf of bread for dinner. Allura always thought she would stay right there in France for the rest of her life with Mama and Papa, forever. When her mother died of an incurable metastatic lung cancer when she was 15, It was only her and her Papa, Alfor, left. 

The loss of his wife put Alfor into a great depression. He could no longer go out and work, he felt hopeless, useless without his love. He retreated into his mind, rarely coming out. He didn’t eat, he didn’t walk, he didn’t talk. It was stressful for Allura to take care of him and herself. She scoured her small French town for work. She did laundry, she gardened, she babysat, she did anything of respect to make money. But it still wasn’t enough, those little jobs. Ends didn’t meet and Allura’s heart and judgment wavered, she turned her sights to those girls who walked the street at night laying with men for money. Looking into her Papa’s colorful, but empty blue and purple eyes, Allura lost her pure white flower at the age of 18 to a drunkard who paid her handsomely. She could afford Papa’s medication, she could afford more and more, so she did it more and more. 

It was a mental and emotional struggle, laying with a man and letting him use you up, throwing money on the bureau before leaving. Sometimes, it wasn’t even in a bedroom. Sometimes, it was a dark, stink alleyway and she had to strain to see to pick up the money off of the floor. She was highly desired, yes, for her warm dark skin and her beautiful eyes, her long white hair and her curvy figure, but that didn’t mean she got the same respect the others girls got, the same respect the French girls got, the same respect the White girls got. Nevertheless, Allura held her head high and walked with respect each day and faithfully took care of her Papa. She thought it would be like this forever, for she’d never known of a world outside of this small French town. 

When she was 20 years old, her Papa departed from this world. In his last sober state, he caressed her hair, kissed her head and told her “I love you, Allura.”. Allura couldn’t cry. She didn’t feel the tears. She took it in silence and began burial preparations. She slept out more and more, saving up the money from the use of her body for her Papa’s burial. When they’d finally put him in the ground, Allura felt a weight lifted off her chest. Nothing was pressing her down, nothing was restricting her and she cried. She cried until she had no voice until her eyes run dry, she cried for days. She cried until she realized she had nothing to cry for. This,  _ this _ , was a new era, this was her ancestors coming to her and telling her that she had a new chance. 

So, Allura took it. 

She gathered her meager belongings and her little savings and kissed her childhood home goodbye. She kissed the bed her father die upon goodbye. She kissed her Mother’s tombstone and her Father’s tombstone goodbye before she took the first step towards her new life.

 

Allura had come to England as an immigrant from France. She paid her way with the little money she had, coming with only a small case, little money and her mother and father’s wedding rings. She spoke no English and she stuck out like a Black thumb amongst the White crowd. But it was a new life, a new try. Allura smiled at everyone and offered them a happy “Bonjour!  _ (Hello!) _ ”, some smiled back and some gave her dirty looks. It did not deter Allura in the slightest. 

She slept in crowded areas in the city when night came, holding her belongings close lest thieves steal them from her. In the day, she wandered, looking for what? She didn’t know. The ancestors would put someone in her path sooner or later, Allura stayed hopeful. 

The ancestors, however, were not quick enough. No less than a week later, Allura’s little money ran out and she had no money for food and she was starving. Everything smelled like food in a crowded city, she would eat anything to stop the wave of hunger from hitting her so ferociously. Allura had seen the night walking women from the first night she touched down in England, she even saw little girls and boys pimping themselves out for a coin or two. Allura’s hunger had almost betrayed her, she thought of laying with a man again in turn for money and she had a hard time reminding herself that she came here to start over. She turned to eating out of the garbage. Pride was nothing if you did not have the life to maintain it. 

 

One day, when she wandered the city, Allura’s head was in the clouds and she knocked into a pair of women nearly knocking over one of them. From looking at the one she knocked into, she could tell this woman was of great stature, from the way she dressed, the way she carried herself and the way she looked down upon Allura like she was a spec of shit on the bottom of her shoe. 

“Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas dire à Madame, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi!  _ (I'm sorry! I didn't mean to Madame, please forgive me!) _ ” Allura spewed out apologies, unable to meet the woman’s eyes and she dropped to her knees and smoothed out the woman’s fancy dress. 

The lady held out her hand, immediately bidding Allura to stop. Allura stopped, but she didn’t have anything to do with her hands. She stood uncomfortably, smoothing her own tattered blue dress as she glanced around nervously. She did not know English, how was she to understand what this woman when she spoke to her?

“Vous êtes pardonné.  _ (You are forgiven.) _ ”  

Allura looked up at the woman, her blue eyes lighting up. She smiled as he curtsied and said. “Merci madame.  _ (Thank you, Madame.) _ ” 

She did not smile back at Allura. She let out an almost annoyed sigh and fanned herself with the expensive looking purple hand fan she held in her right hand. “Je suis Lady Acxa de la maison Kogane, épouse de Earl Kogane,  _ (I am Lady Acxa of the house Kogane, wife of Earl Kogane,) _ ” She announced, looking down upon Allura. “Qui es-tu?  _ (Who are you?) _ ” 

Allura smoothed her dress one last time before answering, trying her best to be respectful and humble. “ Je suis Allura, fille d'Alfor et je viens de France pour chercher une meilleure vie.  _ (I am Allura, daughter of Alfor and I come from France to seek a better life.) _ ” 

  
Lady Acxa smiled, not a warm welcoming smile, it was something cold and humorless. “Tu veux une vie meilleure? Vous devrez travailler pour cela.  _ (You want a better life? You’ll have to work for it.) _ ”


	3. The estate

The ride in the carriage was everything but comfortable. Allura was aware that she hadn’t bathed in quite some while and freshening herself with river water didn’t exactly take away the unpleasant smell. The way Lady Axca looked down upon her made her feel minuscule and the way her handmaiden, a young blonde woman, constantly fanned her nose and avoided eye contact made Allura feel microscopic. Allura constantly smoothed her dress and tried to keep her hands folded in her laps and sit up straight. She kept a small smile on her face even though Lady Axca stared her down. 

The carriage hit a bump in the road and it barely affected Lady Axcas posture, she still sat straight and perfect when Allura nearly toppled over. She felt to scrutinized by Lady Axca’s dark eyes and deathly silence. 

“En quoi es tu bon? _ (What are you good at?) _ ” Lady Axca suddenly asked, arching her thin eyebrow at Allura. “Que peux-tu faire pour moi si je t'emmène chez moi?  _ (What can you do for me if I bring you into my house?) _ ”

Allura cleared her throat a little before answering, making sure to sit straight and fold her hands in her lap. “Eh bien, ma femme, je peux nettoyer et je peux cuisiner pour vous. Je peux aussi faire du jardinage.  Je peux nounou si vous voudriez que je le fasse .  _ (Well, my lady, I can clean and I can cook for you, I can do gardening as well. I can nanny if you would like me to.) _ ”

For a split second, Allura thought she could see something in Lady Axca’s face, something of sadness mixed with anger. But then, Lady Axca nodded as if she was considering Allura. Her lady in waiting had a sort of smug expression and Allura couldn’t help but wonder why. The rest of the ride was dealt in silence. 

Lady Axca had said she was the Lady of the house of Kogane, wife of Earl Kogane. The Kogane house was not a house, it was an estate. If Allura had to measure it, it was the length of two juniberry fields all in one and it was  _ big _ . It had a cobblestone path leading up to the house, the path wrapping around a grand fountain in the very front which stood before a grand double staircase that led up to four tall white marble pillars before the double doors. The color scheme of the house was a beautiful white marble with a maroon red roof. 

When the carriage came to a full stop, the door was opened and gloved hand helped Lady Axca out before helping her maiden as well. No hand was extended to help her, Allura. Allura came out of the carriage, stepping out into the warm summer day. She glanced around at the unfamiliar faces, offering a small smile here or there. The way they stared at her and uncomfortably backed up a bit did not deter Allura. 

“Bonjour!” She greeted warmly. 

Lady Axca bid a tall man dressed in all black with white gloves to her side and gave him an order in the spoken spokey that they spoke, English. Allura didn’t understand so she politely stood there and smiled. The tall man nodded and Lady Axca and her maiden walked off, followed by the few people that had awaited their arrival. It was only her and the tall man in black left outside. He cleared his throat, setting his bright green eyes on her. 

“Bonjour madame, je suis Gail, le majordome en chef du domaine de Kogane et si vous me suivez, nous pouvons vous trouver. _ (Hello madam, I am Gail, the head butler of the Kogane estate and if you will just follow me we can get you situated.) _ ”

Allura smiled and nodded. “Diriger le chemin,  _ (lead the way,) _ ” 

The interior of the house even more beautiful than the exterior. It was a mix of golds and browns, expensive tapestries, paintings and ornaments. The way the grand staircase wound in the main hall made Allura’s tummy fill with butterflies. How could someone afford a house so grand? Who was this man, this Earl Kogane? What did he do and who was he? She was curiously curious. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what my fingers can type up if my mind falls into a state of hallucination! - BreanaTheDoll


End file.
